


On A Breath

by vyrantiumblack



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vyrantiumblack/pseuds/vyrantiumblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A moment between Dorian and his amatus. Tender and sensual.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On A Breath

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by FKA Twigs' "Papi Pacify", which I had on repeat while writing and brainstorming this. This isn't edited, so it's not going to be perfect.

It was easy for Dorian to let himself go in the moment. Elan was over him, undoing the ties of his armor, fingers deft and sure. Somewhere a nightingale sang. Dorian's eyes closed slowly as Elan found what he was searching for and the kisses were as sweet as honey. 

“Are you all right?”

“Never been better,” Dorian whispered, running his hands through Elan's inky black hair. “Keep going.”

“As you wish.”

“Amatus.”

Teeth, fingers, tongue, and bright green eyes gazing up at him. In the candlelight both of them glowed and the flush on Elan's deep bronze skin made him thankful to the Maker that this moment was all his. His and his alone. 

Elan's fingers dug into his hips as his head descended. Dorian tried to hold on to his control a little while longer. 

“Just a while longer.”

A while longer. Could he only hold it a little longer? The answer came as he was swept up in his passion, in Elan's passion, and pulled into blissful oblivion. 

Elan sat up. He rubbed Dorian's stomach. “Was that bad?”

“Why would you even think that?”

Elan gave a small shrug. “The grimace you had on your face.”

Dorian chuckled softly. “I apologize, amatus. It was wonderful. Come here.”

Dorian pulled Elan down into a deep kiss. “I love you, Dorian. I mean it.”

“I love you as well.”


End file.
